The Future
by shadowsongtress
Summary: It is a love story about Kim and Tommy. It is great but gets a little personal towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

The Future

As he was looking for a file on a patient, some pictures fell out from a file and onto his desk. Tommy Oliver thought back on his life. He says wow I cannot believe I was a power ranger for all those years. The different teams that I had I met some great friends but the best team will always be the first power rangers. He took out some pictures and looked back at his friends. He came across a picture of him and Kimberly. I thought I put these pictures of me and her in a separate box, he said.

The last time I saw Kimberly she was leaving after being evil and I thought she was going to tell me she still loved me and wanted me. Although I was with Kat at the time and she lived in Florida. But I still cannot shake the feeling that she wanted to be with me especially after she did not harm me and I was breaking the evil spell before Kat opened her big mouth. I guess Kat realized that Kim will always have my heart. Soon after I broke up with Kat because it was not fair to her but Kat thought we could work past it. I am glad she finally accepted the fact that she would not have my heart and left for England. I was glad when she met someone that could love her back, thought Tommy. I better get back to work and he began to look for the patient's file again.

Kim was working at one of her many florist shops when she had a certain feeling to think about Tommy. The feeling was so strong that Kim had to take a seat. Whoa, when this feeling comes either Tommy was in danger from fighting a battle or she just had the sudden feeling to think about him. The last time I saw Tommy he was walking away with the power rangers and I was walking to the airport with Jason. We were both evil and Tommy almost broke the spell and I thought he still had feelings for me but he was with Kat so I did not say anything to him but Jason had a feeling I was upset but I could not bring myself to say anything especially after the letter I wrote a few years back. Oh that letter, Kim thought why did I write it; I was not seeing anyone and I did not think of Tommy as a brother. I just did not want him thinking about me and lose focus and get hurt. I should have written the letter in a different matter because calling him or seeing him was just not an option. If I saw him I would not want to break up with him. I just wish I could see him and… but Kim could not finish her thought because a customer had entered the store causing the bell on the door to ring. Kim turns around and sees Aisha.

The gym that Tommy had in his house was a gym that people could only dream of owning.

Jason says I love your gym man; you need to help me build my dream gym.

Tommy says alright Jason but remember you have to decide if Trini will let you have the gym or if that is her reading room.

Jason says hey my girlfriend knows I need a place to work out and meditate.

Tommy says Jason you better find a way to make sure of that, so get to romancing.

Jason says speaking of romance, dude you need some when was the last time you went out on a date.

Tommy it's been three years since I broke up with Kat, so three years.

Jason says hey I should not tell you this but something was bothering Kim when we went to the airport.

Tommy interrupts before Jason could go on and says what are you talking about with a look of panic on his face.

Jason says nothing like that man she just looked like she had something on her mind, I thought it was you but she brushed it off as nothing.

Tommy thought maybe she did want to try again and I was too blind to really try and make her stay.

Jason says hey we are due for a hanging out, so maybe I should call Trini and have her call Kim to set up a get together.

Tommy says you know I would want that but Kim has been really busy with the openings of her florist shops and may not have the time.

Jason says I bet you she will come, if we ask nicely and mention that you will be there.

Tommy says I am in but what if I can make it to where she stays with me.

Jason says I see where you are going with this and I think of the perfect way you can have Kim stay here and I can have my gym.

Tommy says alright I get it; we can use the gym as an excuse why she must stay with me. Jason calls Trini.

Kimberly hugs Aisha and says what are you doing here.

Aisha says I came to visit my best friend and to tell her that she is going to be and holds out her hand.

Kim squeals and says Adam finally asked you to marry him.

Aisha goes yes it took him long enough and now my maid of honor can help me plan my wedding.

Kim says wow the first power rangers wedding.

Aisha says oh Kim I always thought you and Tommy would be the first, Kim interrupts her and says that she is fine and so happy for her friend. Kim began to develop a feeling of sadness but made sure it did not show on her face.

Aisha began discussing her idea for the wedding when Kim's phone began to ring.

Kim says Kimberly's Florist Shop. This is Kimberly speaking.

Trini says hey Kim and Kim recognize her voice immediately and says Trini hi, what's going on.

Nothing, just wanted to invite you to come back to Angel Grove and visit.

Kim says ok but I need to make a few changes and make sure Hannah understands how to run things while I am away. Oh and Aisha is getting married.

Trini says what, that is great tell her I say congrats.

Kim says ok I will. Talk to you later and says bye to Trini.

Bye says Trini.

Aisha says you are going to Angel Grove.

Kim says yeah for a week or so to see Trini and Jason.

Aisha says don't forget Tommy!

Kim goes how could I forget.

Aisha says talk to him; Adam told me he is single.

Kim says oh Aisha; he probably is too busy for dating right now.

Aisha says Kim he is never too busy for you.

Kim says ok I will talk to him and see what's up.

I can only stay for the day I told Adam we would meet with his parents to discuss the wedding.

Kim says we better get to work on the flowers and other plans than.

Tommy begins to prepare his home for Kim's visit. When he calls Jason and asks did you tell Kim she is staying with me.

Jason says no but Trini is going to tell her soon so that she will not change her mind.

Tommy says ok I just hope she does not stay at a hotel instead.

Jason says come on Kim will not do that and besides I hear she cannot wait to see you.

Tommy says really.

Jason says yeah… she told Trini that she wanted to see you.

Tommy not paying attention to the slight hesitation was so happy that he decided to do something very special for Kimberly.

Jason says well I better go but remember we need to meet up to get started on my gym or Kim will know something is up.

Tommy says ok but is thinking about what to do for Kim.

Kim calls Trini and says I am packed up and ready to visit Angel Grove.

Trini says I cannot wait to see you but there is something I have to tell you. Jason and Tommy are building a gym and the house is full of construction, so you will be staying with Tommy.

Kim gasps and says stay with whom.

Trini says yeah I told him a day ago and he is fine with it and said he would enjoy the company.

Kim says really then wait a second I can stay at a hotel. Kim really says Trini you would hurt Tommy after he said he would let you stay with him.

Kim says no but. Before she could finish Trini interrupts her and says plus it will give you two time to talk. Kim come on please.

Kim agrees and says ok I will but I wish you had told me sooner so that I could have brought him a gift. I have to go to the store now bye sneaky lady.

Bye Kimmy.

Kim begins to shop for Tommy. Now what to get him she thought. As she was shopping an employee asked her what she was looking for.

Kim says well its complicated. The employee says I can help I am sure of it.

Kim says okay it's a gift for an ex who I have not seen in a while.

The employee says well what does he like.

Kim says well he likes martial arts and he is a doctor.

Oh the employee says so it is a special gift or a friend gift.

Kim says I have no idea.

The employee says well let's look around see what feels right. The two women begin to shop. Kim spots a few items she knows he will enjoy. When she had a feeling to look to the right and that's when she spotted a watch that has all the power rangers colors that Tommy was with diamonds circling the time. Kim says I will take those and the watch.

The employee laughs and thinks hum she has found a special gift, I know what that means. As the worker rings up Kim's purchases she says nice choice.

Tommy is at the airport with Trini and Jason wanting to see Kim step off the plane. Tommy is pacing back and forth wondering if the flowers were a bit much when Trini tells him to stand still and the flowers are lovely.

Jason pats him and says yea man she will love them. Kim steps into view and Tommy stares at her. She has the same beautiful hair and eyes. Her hair is longer but besides that she seems the same.

Jason and Trini hug Kim and when Kim gets to Tommy he hands her the flowers and blushes.

Kim says thank you and hi.

Tommy says hi and is soon pushed into Kim which makes them both share a hug.

Trini smiles at Jason for pushing them together. So let's go, Kim where's all your bags.

Kim points to them and the men grab them and they leave.

At Tommy house Kim tells him how nice his house is and Trini suggests he gives her a tour when me and Jason leave. Kim unpacks and meets everyone down stairs for dinner.

Tommy asks Kim about her stores and Kim tells him that they are doing really well but she misses her friends and wants to set up a shop in Angel Grove.

Trini says I would love to help you do that and Jason looks at Tommy and they share a smile. After catching up Jason and Trini say good bye and leave.

Tommy gives Kim a tour and wants to talk to her but knows that tonight is not a good time, so he tells her good night and walks to his room.

Kim stands there for a second and wonders why he did not stay longer so they could have talked. Oh well says Kim there is always tomorrow and walks to her room. She wonders if she should have found a hotel but something in her mind tells her that Tommy is a nice guy and will wait to talk to her. The next morning when Kim wakes up to the smell of waffles, yum she thinks my favorite. Kim showers and walks down stairs.

Tommy says good morning and have a seat. She does and smiles.

Kim says good morning and how are you today.

Tommy says good and you.

Kim says I slept great and so happy you made waffles.

Tommy says well when I was in school and missing my mother cooking, she taught me how to cook when I would visit.

Kim smiles and says aw that must have been nice. I visit my mom in Paris from time to time.

Tommy said yes that must have been tough when she moved and Kim nods. The two eat and talk about light topics. The phone rings and it is Trini wanting to know if they want to go to the reefside for a picnic. They both agree.

The picnic went well with the sun shining and the food was great. The friends decided to walk around the lake. Kim and Tommy began to think about when they were a couple because they both loved going to the lake together.

Trini pulls Jason to the side and said I think they are thinking back to the good times, maybe we should sneak away. Jason writes a note and the two leave.

Tommy says where are those two and Kim say no idea. Then Kim sees the note and says they went home. So Tommy and Kim decide to talk.

Tommy says Kim the letter hurt me and I still am dealing with it.

Kim says I am sorry and did not think you would be so upset.

Tommy says did you really meet someone else.

Kim says no I did not.

Tommy says why lie Kim.

Kim says I thought you would want to take a break and focus on being a power ranger. I did not want you to have to worry about me.

Tommy says I never stopped worrying about you and was so heartbroken that I only focused on being a power ranger for a year.

Kim says I thought you and Kat were… before she could continue Tommy said she kept asking me out for a year till I finally said yes but the relationship was more like a friendship and I ended it a year later.

Kim says I am so sorry when I left I thought you were so in love with Kat.

Tommy says no she tried to make it seem that way but no we were not like that and when she tried to make it seem as though we were I did not stop her because I wanted you to feel some of the hurt I felt.

Tommy says I knew it was not the right thing to do but I was hurt and you seemed happy.

Kim says no I was not I tried to act happy but I was so miserable in the inside.

Tommy says I was so stupid and I should have sense it and broke up with Kat.

Kim says you are not stupid, I was wrong and should have told you sooner.

Tommy asks let's go back to the house and continue the talk.

Kim says okay it is becoming a little chilly out here.

Tommy says it is getting late.

Back at the house Kim fixed dinner which was steak and potatoes.

Tommy says Kim I have some pie if you want that for desert.

Kim says ok but first I need to check in on the stores; Kim calls Hannah and asks her about the store. How are the stores Kim asked?

Hannah said the stores are fine. How is the visit?

Good but I may want to open up a store here in Angel Grove and would want to know if you would not mind taking care of that store for me.

Hannah says of course not and says she would continue to keep the store up to Kim's standards.

Kim thanked Hannah and went back to the kitchen were Tommy had done the dishes and was waiting with the pie. Kim and Tommy began to eat the pie.

Tommy says Kim between a bite of pie, I missed you and knowing now that we misunderstood each other I want to give us another chance.

Kim says Tommy I want to but I do not know if you would trust me again.

Tommy says of course Kim I would be able to trust you, Kim you thought you were doing the right thing. I want to be with you and I see that you have my heart and always will,

Kim says oh Tommy I will be your girlfriend again, I love and missed you too. Kim and Tommy kiss. Both of them do the desert dishes together.

Kim and Tommy are watching television in the living room together. When they smile at each other and Tommy kisses Kim. Kim places her hands in Tommy's hair and Tommy pulls her close. Kim begins to moan as Tommy starts to kiss her neck. Tommy begins to rub Kim's back. Kim begins to moan louder.

Tommy tells Kim that if they do not stop soon he will not be able to control himself.

Kim says she wants him and so Tommy picks her up and carries her to his bedroom. Kim tugs at Tommy's shirt and pulls it over his head. Kim marvels at Tommy's muscled body and begins to rub her fingers all over his broad shoulders and back. Tommy pulls Kim's shirt over her head pulls her close. They kiss passionately Kim pulls Tommy's pants down and Tommy pulls Kim's shorts down. They begin to kiss when Tommy takes off Kim's bra and next her panties.

You are beautiful Tommy says to Kim and she blushes. As Kim rubs Tommy's shoulders and back she travels down to his boxers. Tommy puts his hands on her hands and asks are you sure Kim and Kim says yes this is what I want. Tommy removes his hands and lets Kim take off his boxers.

Kim smiles and Tommy blushes and puts Kim under him. He reaches in his drawer and pulls out a condom.

He puts it on and looks at Kim, says I love you and enters her. They begin to make love and it is like time has not ruined the perfect rhythm that the two share. It felt as though time stood still for the two reunited lovers. Kim was first to orgasm then Tommy followed soon after. They lay in each other arms and Tommy tells Kim I love you and Kim says I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy is the first to awake and when he does he looks at Kim with a loving expression. How did I get so lucky? He smiles down at her.

Kim feels Tommy looking at her and opens up her eyes. "Hey Handsome, I missed you watching me as I slept."

"I knew you would." "How about a morning kiss?"

"Of course."

The couple's kissing turns into something else and the pair does not leave the bed for another few hours. As the couple is eating breakfast they receive a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim, how is it going?" Trini asked.

"Good, want to meet up with Aisha and go wedding shopping?"

"Yea but how did the talk go with Tommy?

"Oh excellent we are back together."

"Really awesome." "Honey they are back together." "Jason says that is wonderful."

"Thank you both for everything."

"No problem, we just sped the healing process along."

"Thanks anyway, I should be ready in an hour."

"Okay see you soon." Trini says with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"So look Aisha she has that special love glow again."

"I know and the sex glow as well."

"Oh guys stop it."

"You love it Kimmy."

"Yea I do."

The women share a laugh before heading into a store.

"You know what soon it will be Kim's turn to shop for her wedding."

"Think so?"

"We know so and boy will there be a lot of colors."

"Thank my future hubby for that."

"He was more colors than my favorite box of Crayola Crayons."

"Guys stop it he just likes saving the world."

"It is still fun to mess with him about it."

"I know I told him last night after sex that he turned into almost every color imaginable."

"It is funny how during sex we turn into our power ranger color or colors."

"What is up with that?"

"Something we will probably never know a great mystery."

"Oo Aisha how about this one?"

"Well Kim since you have been selected as my wedding planner, yea I forgot to tell you I made you it since you have amazing test and all."

"Flattery gets you everywhere and of course I will do it."

"Just please make sure she does not make us wear ugly dresses."

"Who me?"

"Yea I had seen what you made your sister wear on a dare."

"I would not make you all look too horrible besides I need to get you back for those fugly hair clips you made us wear."

"Those were cute and yellow."

"We looked like busy bees."

"Ha-ha she is right, I was hit on and called sexy busy bee all night."

"That is funny but I think it comes with all brides to make their bridesmaids look a little tore up to make them look the best and be the main center of attention."

"Men do it too well sometimes."

"We cannot help it." "Aw look at these little favors with a place for pictures."

"I am going to use those, thanks wedding planner."

"No problem, this is helping me plan for my own."


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later Aisha tells her two best friends.

"I want to thank you two for all the help."

"No problem that is what being a wedding planner is all about."

"Don't sweat it remember how much shopping I made you two do."

"How could any of us forget it especially since Kim will out beat us all with shopping."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"We just wanted to mess with you before you went home to that rainbow of a man of yours."

"You guys are the best, I am so glad I chose to stay."

"So are we."

The women share in a group hug that has some males watching wishing they could join in.

Kim is driving back to Tommy's and her new home when he calls. "Hey Handsome."

"Beautiful, I miss you."

"Tommy I am only three minutes away."

"Can I teleport you and the car to the driveway."

"Ha-ha black ranger no I am pulling into the driveway as we speak."

"Oh goody." Tommy runs out the front door.

"I knew you missed me but really now I was only gone for a few hours."

"A few hours to long." Tommy pulls Kim into his arms and kisses her.

"Tommy I guess it is a good thing you decided to move to a secluded location."

"I had this in mind." He says as he puts his hand under her shirt.

Kim shivers and tells Tommy, "You are such a bad boy."

"I aim to please my Crane." Tommy begins to massage Kim's breasts through her bra.

"You are doing an amazing job of doing just that." Kim moans.

"Aw that is music to my ears." "Ever dreamt of making love outside."

"Plenty of times with you being the costar."

"Well we are about to make a few of those dreams come true." He tells her as he removes her shirt and tosses it to the side. "My God you are beautiful."

Kim unbuttons Tommy's shirt and he helps her take it off. "I love your body."

"I only live to be with you and to make your life as pleasurable as I can." Tommy unhooks her bra and slides it down her shoulders.

"Ditto Handsome." Kim smiles up at the man she loves with all her heart.

"Those lips are so succulent and sweet." "I need another dose."

"You can have as many doses as you need."

"I plan to take you up on that offer for all eternity." "You know we are going to live forever."

"I know you can make that happen."


End file.
